A New Ending to Journey's End
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: just a what if Rose was trapped in the TARDIS not Donna, just what if Donna has a fob watch? R


Authors note: this is just a what if that was haunting my mind

**Authors note: this is just an what if that was haunting my mind. Dedicated to Mira and Keepress. **

The Doctor and Jack leapt out of the TARDIS ready to face the daleks, Donna was behind them sharpish, but Rose stayed behind. The lullaby playing in her head, again, she hovered by the console listening.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted "come on the TARDIS can't protect us"

She staggered onto the ramp when the doors slammed shut. "NO!" she shouted running to the doors banging on them "DOCTOR!"

"ROSE!"

She can hear the Doctor banging on the other side. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched downwards and she was thrown backwards onto the ramp.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the Doctor shrieked, Jack and Donna held him back from jumping in after the TARDIS. "I only just got her back" he whispered "only got her back. I can't lose her again"

"Shh!" Donna said "we'll save her, somehow"

_she staggered towards the console, choking, she was going to die. This was it; she was going to burn with the TARDIS. She fell to the floor, her hand still on the console and the other brushing against the jar that held the Doctor's hand. And suddenly all she saw was gold._

DWDWDWDWDWDW

All hope was lost. The Doctor and Donna were locked in cells. Jack, Mickey, Jackie and Sarah Jane lost their star they were going to use to blow the Crucible up and Martha couldn't use the Osterhagen key.

They were going to watch everything die.

And then they heard it. The sound of the TARDIS engines, it was music to their ears.

"YES, YES, YES!" Jack shouted jumping up and down grabbing Sarah Jane and Mickey into a group hug.

"thank god" Martha gasped

"never give up" Doctor said smiling "she likes to do six impossible things before breakfast"

The doors opened and everyone was blinded by the golden light. They staggered backwards and stared up with narrowed eyes. As what could only be described as a goddess stepped out. Her blonde hair flying out like a halo, her hazel eyes swirling with golden light and her skin tinted with the gold.

"I am the Bad Wolf" she said

"Why aren't I surprised?" Donna asked the Doctor "when you say it means the end of the universe you just meant a Blondie saves your arse"

"Not now Donna" the Doctor hissed.

"You're not going to win" Davros snarled "everything turns to dust, even you said that"

"Yes" the Bad Wolf agreed solemnly "but not today, not for a long time" she waved her hands in a twisted gesture; the daleks round them flew into the air turning into flames, into ashes.

"My god" everyone muttered

"Is this what happened the last time Doc?" Jack asked

"Yes" the Doctor said softly

They watched in fear and wonder as Rose, the Bad Wolf turned every dalek but Cann and Davros into dust.

"I send the planets back" she said waving her hands.

_Ianto and Gwen clung to each other as the earth shook. Soon they look up and the screen showed them that the sun was back, that the planets were gone. _

_Wilf and Sylvia cheered and cried into each other arms. _

_Luke sighed in relief. _

"I send my huon particles" she whispered, gold sparks leaving her mouth, floating in the air before disappearing in a flash "to the past, starting the journey for Donna Noble, I leave little footsteps. Wilf on Christmas, the car by the TARDIS, all those near misses. So you My Doctor will not be alone"

"I should have known you would have done this" the Doctor said shaking his head, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"And I send you Cann to eternal peace. Time to rest" she whispered

"It was good to serve you Bad Wolf" Cann said "I hope dropping those hints in time and space helped"

"Traitor" Davros hissed "you helped the abomination against us, the supreme race, and the daleks."

"I saw the daleks" Cann grated "and we were wrong" Cann turned to dust slowly "but remember Doctor one of them as to die"

"I cannot die" Davros shouted "I can never die"

"everything dies in the end" Bad Wolf said

"even me?" Jack asked hopefully

"yes, even you Jack, one day but not now"

They watched as Davros turned to dust with the others.

"you got to let go" the Doctor said to Bad Wolf "the last time you looked into the heart of-"

"I didn't look into the heart of the TARDIS this time" she murmured "this is the effects. I am Bad Wolf and now I must rest"

The golden light faded away, and her eyes fluttered as she sighed. She fell to the floor only to be caught by the Doctor. He lifted her into his arms and headed to the TARDIS he turned round to see everyone still staring in shock awe.

"are you coming or what?" he asked

"I though you would never have the strength to carry a piece of paper let alone a girl, skinny twig" Donna said

The Doctor glared at Donna.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The TARDIS materialised into a room. The door opened.

"Oi! This is my room" Donna shouted "you pervert landing in here"

"Shh!" the Doctor whispered laying Rose onto Donna's bed.

The others spilled out, just as Sylvia and Wilf came bursting in.

"Oh thank god you're alive" Sylvia shouted pulling Donna into a hug. "and these must be your little friends" she said looking over at the group

"Mum" Donna hissed "don't need to be embarrassed"

"Oh hush" Sylvia said "I'm just glad you're alive"

Mickey stumbled slightly pushing Martha into Donna's bedside table and a fob watch fell. A very familiar fob watch.

"Oh my god" Martha gasped holding it out "how did you get this?"

"Oh she always had it" Wilf said "from the moment she entered our household at the age of sixteen, all lost and no idea who she was. We took her in as our own"

"Have you ever opened the watch?" Martha asked

The Doctor looked up in a mixture of interest and horror.

"No" Donna said "it's just a watch"

"Try it" Martha said shoving it into Donna's hand.

Donna opened it slowly and the light flew out into her. She gasped and looked up. Her eyes landed onto the Doctor and she slapped him hard.

"OUCH!" he yelped "what was that for"

"You idiot!" she hissed "you treated me like an ape; you never thought to look properly! Bloody hell how many signs did Rose drop and you still didn't notice?"

"You what?" the Doctor squawked

"and my name it isn't that much different if you ask me" Donna snapped "what's the matter brother dear, don't recognise your own sister?"

Everyone looked gob smacked.

"Romana" the Doctor breathed

"don't Romana me Theta" she snarled

Jack and Mickey snickered.

"Jesus this must be some sick family tradition" the Doctor muttered "first I pretend to be human, then Koschei and now you"

"Koschei is alive?" Romana asked

"No not now his wife shot him"

"Koschei had a wife?" Romana said sceptically "then again you got yourself a girlfriend" she nodded to Rose "anything is possible"

"Hang on whose Koschei?" Jack asked

"Our brother" Romana said

"You know him as the Master" the Doctor said

"YOU WERE RELATED TO THAT FREAK!" Martha and Jack shouted together.

"Yeah we're a very dysfunctional family" Romana said nodding.

"Dysfunctional doesn't even cover it from what I saw" Rose muttered waking up

"What do you mean by saw?" the Doctor asked

"Hello, me Bad Wolf, I see everything" Rose said "and I see the prophecy came true. Donna died but Romana is here"

"Not much difference between them really" the Doctor muttered darkly

"I find it so unfair" Romana said "you got yourself a girlfriend Koschei got married and what do I have? Mickey Mouse or Captain Cheesecake? Not much choice there"

**Authors note: I have read somewhere that the Master and Romana are the Doctor's half siblings. I hope you enjoyed it please review. **


End file.
